


Home is Better with You

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hasetsu, Love, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri finds himself reflecting and reminiscing about Hasetsu while spending time at the beach with Victor and Makkachin.Day 1 ofYOI Anniversary Countdownand a birthday present for my beautiful fandom spouseRikiwhose art inspired this :) You can find the artBeach Scene





	Home is Better with You

Hasetsu had always been home. It was Yuuri’s safe place, even after he became a recognizable face from whom everyone wanted autographs. He loved the town with its eclectic shops and variety of places to eat. He loved the familiar faces selling flowers and fans during the festivals and the joyful squeals of the children as they ran through crowded booths. The peaceful breeze through Hasetsu castle, the sound of echoing blades in the rink, and the crash of waves on his favorite stretch of beach were the soundtrack of his youth. The smell of the onsen and his parents’ cooking were the scent triggers that always brought him comfort. Hasetsu was his home and he loved it for all of its nuances.

At some point though, he had begun to take the safe haven of his home town for granted. When he had first returned to Hasetsu, broken and tarnished after his failure at Sochi, his town felt oppressive and demanding. He remembered hiding in his room, scared to face the world and wondering if he would ever find his place.

Then Victor had appeared, wet and naked like an obscene sign of fate. He had picked Yuuri up, put his feet back on the path that Yuuri had stumbled off of and given Yuuri a new purpose. When the next season had started Yuuri wasn’t winning solely for himself, but for Victor too.

It was the removal of the selfishness of winning alone that had changed Yuuri’s world. It was easy to internalize the blame, to convince himself that his failure at Sochi had been his fault for being weak and emotionally unprepared. With Victor it was different. From the moment Victor had offered to step down as his coach, in the dingy lighting of the arena parking garage in China, Yuuri realized that he wasn’t fighting for himself. Winning was still personal, but it was also bigger than him, and Yuuri found an unknown level of comfort that he was no longer alone.

When they had returned to Hasetsu, Yuuri had felt the fog clear from his heart. Victor’s excitement with every part of the town increased Yuuri’s enjoyment, and he had rediscovered Hasetsu through Victor’s eyes. The food tasted better, the flowers were brighter, and the demanding oppression was nowhere to be found.

Smiling at his feet, Yuuri snuck a glance sideways where Victor was bouncing along beside him. Their hands were intertwined, swinging in a perfect rhythm, as they balanced their beach supplies in their free arms. Makkachin had sprinted ahead and was already dashing through the waterline, attempting catch birds and waves with equal effort.

Victor’s smile was soft and content, making Yuuri’s heart sigh in his chest. Of all the smiles Victor possessed, this was Yuuri’s favorite, the one that showed Victor’s quiet happiness in simple moments. It wasn’t boisterous or showy, instead it was peacefully reflecting a sense that the whole world felt in perfect harmony. Yuuri had one of those smiles too, which he knew because Victor liked to sneak pictures of it whenever it appeared.

Their progress across the sand was slow, evidence of their relaxation in the off-season. There was no hurry to life right now, and they were enjoying each other without a need to worry about the next deadline.

A sense of déjà vu hit Yuuri as they passed a familiar piece of drift wood. It had been there that Yuuri had asked Victor to be himself, a request for Victor to stop trying to fulfill a role and start being exactly who he was meant to be. It was there that they had made their first strides to becoming what they were now.

Further down the beach, where Makkachin was currently barking happily at anything that moved, Yuuri could easily recall the first time they had ventured into the water, a tangled mass of uncertainty and repressed desire. They had playfully shoved and splashed each other, unable to control their urges to touch each other in any way possible. Fluttering grasps at a dangling wrist, a fleeting press to the small of a back, toes grazing while standing in the surf, all small ways to reassure themselves that this was real, that they were there and had no intention of leaving.

Then there had been the shower. Victor had reached first, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as a claimed attempt to chase away any stray sand. Without thinking, Yuuri mirrored the gesture, lifting his hands to scrub at Victor’s head. They ended up sputtering water as they laughed, finding each other under the pouring stream to press kisses to lips as the shower continued to crash over their heads.

Feeling Victor stop beside him, Yuuri came back to reality, smiling as he dropped the bags in his arms onto the sand. A year had brought so many changes, but Yuuri was thankful that all of them had happened with Victor by his side. Catching the side of the blanket tossed his way, Yuuri helped Victor smooth it over the sand before settling together in the middle of it.

Victor sat with his legs stretched in front of him, smiling over his shoulder as he waved a bottle of sunscreen in Yuuri’s direction. “Help me?” he pouted, fluttering his eyelashes as if Yuuri would ever tell him no.

Pushing onto his knees, Yuuri scooted forward and slid the sunscreen from Victor’s fingers as he pressed a kiss to Victor’s shoulder. “Of course, can’t have you burning like last time.” When Victor pouted again in Yuuri’s direction, he let the laughter bubble out of his chest. “I love you in red, but…” Yuuri squirted sunscreen on Victor’s back and began to work it into Victor’s skin, “I don’t love seeing you hurt.”

Sighing, Victor dropped his head forward, shoulders relaxing as Yuuri carefully covered his back. “I thought you were going to make a joke,” chuckling Victor rotated his head so his cheek rested on his knee. He was watching Yuuri with the same soft smile, making Yuuri blush and smile back. Neither of them noticed Makkachin bounding towards them, soaking wet with playful intentions sparkling in her eyes, until it was too late. She pounced with her front paws, shaking sandy fur as she tackled her daddies. “Makka!” Victor laughed, throwing up his hands to protect his face as Makka collided with his forearm.

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/165606104429)

Yuuri laughingly ducked behind Victor, bracing his hands against Victor’s back to use him as a human shield. When Makkachin changed angles and jumped on them from the side, they all landed in a wet heap, the humans laughing as Makkachin licked at their faces.

Makkachin lost interest in her game as a flock of seagulls landed a few feet from their spot, and scrambled over Victor and Yuuri as she chased the birds into the air. Laughter still escaping, Yuuri looked down at his torso and then at Victor’s. They were covered in a thin coat of dog hair and sand, along with copious amounts of slobber. Dragging Victor behind him, Yuuri got to his feet. “We need to rinse off, otherwise we are going to have very odd tan lines.” He squealed as Victor caught him around the waist, racing toward the water with Yuuri thrown over Victor’s shoulder.

As they landed in the surf, Makkachin once again joining in their dog pile, Yuuri smiled. Hasetsu was home, and these two goofs rolling around on the wet sand were his family. Giggling as Makkachin flopped over his body, Yuuri felt a familiar throbbing in his chest.

Happiness had found him at last, and Yuuri never planned to let it go.


End file.
